Belonging
by Luna de Verano
Summary: What if Clary knew Jace, her Jace, was gone forever, and all of the sudden, she realized that Sebastian was who she belonged to now? It starts right when Sebastian kisses Clary after he repairs Lilith's rune on Jace's chest. A different type of love? Can Sebastian really love? Rated M because it is super citric concentrated lemonade! No under age readers please!
1. Belonging

**Summary:** What if Clary knew Jace, her Jace, was gone forever, and all of the sudden, she realized that Sebastian was who she belonged to now? It starts right when Sebastian kisses Clary after he repairs Lilith's rune on Jace's chest. Rated M because it is super citric concentrated lemonade!

**Disclaimer: **I owe none of the characters on this fanfic or the quote from which this story departs from which is originally written by our lady, Mrs. Clare on City of Lost Souls.

**"Belonging"**

_"She raised her hands meaning to shove him away. "I don't belong to you. I belong to _me._"_

_The look in his eyes froze her in place. "I think you know better than that," he said, and brought his mouth down on her, hard." (Quote from City of Lost Souls, Chapter 19th) _

For a moment, Clary felt disgust. She tried to push him away, but the more she tried to fight him, the more Sebastian seemed to get turned on. She managed to get her right hand free, lifted it and grabbed onto his silvery blonde hair, she pulled hard trying to get his mouth to release hers. Yet, in the process of pulling his hair, without consciously realizing how it happened, she found herself kissing him back.

And all of the sudden, it didn't feel wrong anymore. He had been right, mundane's laws didn't apply to them. How could this be wrong when it felt _so _right?

Clary couldn't get enough of the way his lips felt on her, how his body was so closed to hers that she could feel his heart beating faster and faster, and the way his touch was leaving a burning trail everywhere he touched. She was able to tell the minute he truly noticed she was not fighting him anymore or resisting because she felt him immediately replaced all of his anger for joy. At first he had hesitated when she had started kissing him back, probably distrusting her, but then she could feel the smile on his lips and then the only feelings she could sense coming from him were joy, lust and… _love_?

She couldn't tell.

She was not thinking, she did not want to think, all she knew was that she did not want him to stop kissing her, touching her, pressing her against that wall. When he let go of her mouth to ask her "Do you still believe you belong to yourself?" a small whimper escaped her lips. When she finally found her voice, her answer surprised her; "No". That was all she said, so he asked "Do you belong with Jace?"

Even though she could feel the guilt inside her somewhere, she said "No". She knew she was not lying because she felt in her heart that she was being truthful. She knew she could never belong to the Jace who-is-not-her-Jace. _Still,_ a small part of her soul was shattering for her Angel boy… that part of her still loved him, but the rest of her being knew now that he would never return to her. Even if he did, how could he possibly forgive her after _this_?

She shut her eyes tighter, a small tear running down her right cheek.

Sebastian licked her tear away and kept on trailing kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts, kissing, licking, teasing, biting, and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Finally, he asked her with a husky, sensual, and yet hesitant voice, "Who do you belong to, Clarissa?" Before she could even begin to answer, Sebastian's right hand started making its way up her thigh, his fingers barely touching her skin. All the roughness from his first touches had been replaced by feather like caresses. It was like he was trying to lure her with his electric touch. Clary tried to clear her head, but Sebastian kept on drawing circles that kept on trailing upwards towards her center. She was burning with desire; she could not understand what was happening to her. Jace's touch had never made her feel physically in pain from desire like Sebastian was, she felt like she was on the ledge of a building, ready to jump, but being held back by a power field. All the while Sebastian kept on teasing her not reaching her core, not giving her the friction she felt she desperately needed.

He asked once more, "Who do you belong to?" trailing her slit with one of his fingers just once through her panties. She bucked her hips forward but he used his own hips to keep her still, not allowing her to get any relief from the touch.

Licking her ear lobe, he whispered in her ear, "_My love_, you have to tell me if you want me to continue… who you belong to?" She knew that the minute she said the words, they would become her truth, she didn't want to say them even though she believed them now, especially after hearing him calling her _"My love"_.

Her brain could not make sense of anything, there was an overload of emotions, sensations, of everything… she started crying instead of answering, but Sebastian only said "We can make the angels be jealous if you just let go and tell me, who do you belong to?". He bit down on her shoulder and kiss her, all at the same time as pressing his want harder into the space in between her hips. She moaned loudly and felt him smile on her neck.

Finally, she closed her eyes and said "I belong to you now" as soon as she admitted it, Sebastian grabbed her from her rear and lifted her up to his hips, he carried her to the master bedroom in which their father had once slept and said "And I belong to you, now and forever"

He set her down on the bed and stepped back. He turned the lights on and started unbuttoning his shirt. Clary could only stare in awe at the beauty of her brother. His eyes always dark seem to be shiny and as full of life as she had ever seen them. He smiled and walked towards her. He bent down and kissed her, this time softly but passionately. His warmth made her arms shoot up and wrapped around his neck to keep him close to her, and to help her deepen the kiss even further. He complied and while kissing her he lifted her up towards the center of the bed. He hovered on top of her, kissing her, touching her face. He let his touch drag down her collar, and in a quick jab, he ripped the fabric of her top in two. Then, he looked down at her and candidly said "You are so beautiful… and _all _mine". Clary felt like she was in a dream, she could not believe she could possibly want _him. _She knew she should be resisting, she should be fighting, she should hate him, but a part of her kept asking the same simple question; _why?_ If she felt this good, this right, this overjoyed with him, why was she supposed to hate him? Only one possible answer came to her mind; _Jace._

Suddenly, she remembered Jace. His golden eyes, his bronze skin, his crooked smile, the ways his arms felt, his smell, his voice… his kisses. She longed for Jace. A part of her will always belong with him, but if he was gone forever, why keep on trying to deny what was happening to her right this second?

Sebastian's hands on the clasp of her bra brought her out of her mind, his knowing hands opened the front clasp quickly, releasing Clary's creamy breasts and rose colored nipples. As soon as they were free, his tongue teased the tip of her nipple and she felt and electric shock down her spine all the way to her center. No one had ever touched or seen her naked, and somehow, she felt no shame. It felt completely normal, as normal as a couple kissing on their wedding day.

The initial shock of having Sebastian's burning hot tongue teasing her nipples and her hands over her breast gave pass to a boost in her desire. She could feel her panties getting wetter, and the pain right in the center of her core starting to come back. It came back pulsing like a heartbeat, making her want to trail her own hand down there to calm the pain. Instead, she wrapped her legs around Sebastian waist and pushed his hips down on her while lifting her center to meet him. She could feel him hard under his pants, she was getting impatient and Sebastian could tell. He said "I want to take my time tasting all of you" the promise in his words got Clary even more impatient, all she said was "Please" He chuckled and said "No need to beg my beautiful one, just relaxed and let me show you I can give you a better time than Jace"

At the mention of Jace she felt again the same guilt for what they could have had, together with a new guilt, that of letting Sebastian believe that she had slept with Jace. She couldn't stop herself from telling him the truth right that second. "I never slept with him" she said hesitantly. For once, Sebastian seemed clearly surprised. He stopped all of his actions completely, getting him a little gasp from Clary. He moved back and looked into her eyes and said "Tell me the truth… please" She lowered her eyes, feeling embarrassed for the first time and said "I did not sleep with Jace… or anyone for that matter… I just let you believe it because I was angry, but it was not true"

She looked up at his shiny eyes again and all of the sudden his mouth was on hers again, his hips grinding into hers, his hands touching her harder, more desperately. Once he moved from her mouth he said "You are my angel… maybe that's why Lilith brought me back" She wondered what he meant by that but all of the sudden his lips were trailing kisses down her body again and she forgot that she wanted to ask anything. He started unbuttoning her jeans and quickly had her out of them. Then, he started making his way up the inner side of her legs, trailing wet paths with his tongue and spreading her legs while doing it. Finally he got to her center. She still had her panties. He breathed deeply and moaned. Then he started passing his tongue through her panties. Just the contact of his tongue to her core, even through the panties made Clary say his name with a pleading tone. He put his fingers through the bottom of the fabric and ripped it quickly. Immediately after, he moved his tongue through her slit licking all of her wetness. The pain at the core of her intensified and again she said "Sebastian, _please_". His reply to this was to push his tongue hard right to the spot where she felt she needed it the most. His tongue was twirling and licking and pushing and it didn't matter what it was doing, _it was working_.

Clary felt the tension on her lower stomach intensify and build more and more. Sebastian was completely lost on his need to taste, kiss and consume all of her. Clary told him then, "Sebastian, I need you… now, please". He looked up at her and she saw his eyes darken even more for just a second, but then, they softened and he said "You are not ready for me my love, I don't want to hurt you… I can't hurt you". Clary pushed her hips forward trying to show him that she was _more_ than ready for him, that her body _needed_ him, but he caressed her face and said "Do you trust me, my angel?" The answer to that question only an hour before would have been "hell no!" But now, it seemed like _everything_ had changed. She had changed. "Yes" she barely whispered and once again pushed her center towards him, this time rubbing herself against his hard on. He closed his eyes for a second lost in the sensation. He knew the demon inside him wanted nothing more than ravishing Clarissa with no trepidations. He almost wanted to let _him_ take charge and do to her all of the things he had been dreaming of for months now. He couldn't. He knew that if he did, than she would be hurt. His angel would be hurt and damaged. The demon part in him would _want_ to hurt her. He could not let himself allow that, not now, not when she had finally understood what he had always known… They belonged to each other. So instead of letting the demon out, he pushed out the part of him that was Jace's.

When he had drank of him something had clicked deep within him and changed him. It was like Jace's blood, Ithuriel's blood, had awoken in Sebastian the side in him that was good, the side of him that was Jocelyn's and Valentine's, the side of him that was not infected by Lilith's evilness.

He now pushed that side of him forward. He told Clary, who was still rubbing herself against him trying to get her release, "Love, I'm going to touch you now, you need to promise that you'll let me know if I'm hurting you" She just nodded quickly. Sebastian brought his lips back to her mouth, kissing her deeply, gently. Her hands pulled on his unbuttoned shirt and she let it fall to the side the bed. She touched his strong, muscular arms and then brought her hands to his chest. When her fingers unintentionally caressed his nipples he pushed his hips harder into her center and she moaned in his mouth at the feeling of him. He stilled but then quickly relaxed. She kept on rubbing his nipples sending waves of pleasure all through his body. All of the sudden, she realized that while she was naked and his hands were directly on her arms, on her belly, moving slowly down, he was still wearing his pants and boots. She lowered her hands on his stomach, following the line of his abs down onto his hips and then inwards following the lines of his V-shaped muscles. Right in the middle, she started opening his buckled and then his button. His hand moved quickly to her right thigh where he let it rest. When she lowered his zipper and reached into his black silk boxers for his member, his hand squeezed her thigh sending her into an accumulation of energy. She was barely able to wrap her hand around him and her eyes widened at the prospect. Sebastian noticing the worry in her eyes said "Relax my love; I'll make you ready for me… I swear I will not hurt you". Clary just nodded and started stroking him hesitantly. She felt then Sebastian finger move along her and finding her little nub. He started drawing circles there, softly but applying the right amount of pressure. Then, he moved one of his fingers to her entrance and draw circles there. At this Clary lost control and pushed her hips forward. At the same time, Sebastian pushed his finger inside her carefully. She felt a bit of discomfort for just a second and then her want for him seemed to grow even more. He started moving his finger in and out, giving Clary exactly what she needed. Then, he put another finger in. A soft stab of pain shot through her, she opened her eyes to see him watching her while sucking on her breast. The sensations were too much. She started pushing her hips forward to meet his fingers. She barely registered him inserting another finger and moving them in and out of her as well as around. He was stretching her, readying her for him. All of the sudden, Clary could not think, see or even breathe anymore. She heard Sebastian whispered in her ear "Come for me my beautiful" She felt herself tightening around his fingers, her nipples hardening even more in his mouth and then, everything was gone. It was like she had been cut from gravity and was floating lose. She felt her body melt and all she wanted was to never be put together again. All too soon though, she fell back and opened her eyes to see Sebastian smiling at her, his hand still touching her core reverently. He kissed her lips once more, and started moving down her body. He reached her core quickly and started licking all of her cum. She thought she was going to die. She felt her body was throwing glowing sparks and it was even more sensitive than the first time he had done this. She felt the tension that had been released from her belly just a minute ago start building up again with even more intensity. This time, she knew she was ready and she let him know. She said "I want you to make love to me now; I need you to be part of me" He stood up quickly for just a second to remove his pants and his boxers completely. Clary looked at him naked for the first time. She had never seen a man completely naked in her life, but the sight of Sebastian made Michelangelo's David a horrible spectacle. He was moving swiftly to get back to bed and into her but she blurted out "Wait!" He stopped immediately, thinking that she was going to reject him, that she had decided that she didn't want him, that she had been lying when she had acknowledged she belong to him. And even though he felt rage for a split second, he stayed still. She stared at him and said "You are an angel too". He looked in her eyes and saw love and admiration. He had never been loved before and the feeling overwhelmed him. He got back into the bed and kissed her while positioning himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes for reassurance and she nodded slightly. He pushed in just the head and saw Clary close her eyes. He stopped but she opened her eyes immediately and with a look encouraged him to continue. He kept on pushing in until he met her barrier. He brought his lips to her mouth, his hands held her hips and then he pushed all the way through. She cringed for a second and then relaxed into him. She kissed him harder, hugged him harder. Then, he started moving in and out, slowly, carefully, deeply. She opened her legs even more to allow him to penetrate her deeper. He felt himself touch glory. She was so tight. He had never felt anything like what he was feeling right this minute, being inside his sister. She started to pick up the pace and now she was moving with him. Her hands were no longer hugging but pushing. It was like she was trying to melt _him _into _her_. He was pumping into her in a steady pace. He wanted to let go so bad, just go full on until she could not breathe, but he held back, he knew that later on there would be time for rawness. Now, she needed him to be gentile, however that did not mean he couldn't go deeper and faster. With him being on top, he had full control, he liked that, but all of the sudden, Clary shifted her legs and for a second he thought he had died. The sensation of being that far into her overwhelmed him and he felt that his build up was starting to drag him to the edge. He could not allow himself to let go without Clary, but they were so connected that as soon as he started to get there, she was just one step ahead. She begged him "Harder, harder pleeeeeease" And he complied with a smile. He pounded into her depths harder and felt himself start twitching inside her while her walls strangled his member with her coming hard. She moaned loudly his name in a high pitch "Sebaaaastiaaan" and that was what brought him over the edge. He spilled his seed inside her like a bomb and it was so hot that she felt burning inside her loins and came again a second and third time. He kept on thrusting into her for the next whole minute sending her into multiple orgasms while riding out his. Then, he collapsed into her, kissed her and whispered "You are mine… forever" to what Clary just replied "Yours"

A minute passed and she heard the front door. She felt Sebastian tense for a second and then relax. She looked up only to see Jace staring back at her with an expression of confusion at first and then… acceptance.

That's when it all came back to her… this Jace was not her Jace anymore because Sebastian was controlling him, and now, he was controlling her as well.

Sebastian just hugged Clary tighter, a smile spreading across his face while staring at Jace.


	2. Ecstacy

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing at all… only this alternative story line for Ms. Clare's characters.

**Chapter 2:** **"Ecstasy"**

When Jace had started bleeding and getting bruised he had not thought much about it. He knew Sebastian was often getting into fights with downworlders or demons. He also knew that Sebastian was well able to defend himself and Clary. He knew it was important for him to stay getting things ready for his brother's arrival, and that they had to convince this crowd if they had any hopes of succeeding on their quest.

He did _not_ worry until he started feeling a burning all over his body. Jace could tell that it was not fire since he was not showing any signs of actual burning on his skin, but the sensation was there. He thought maybe Sebastian was being attacked by a warlock, and then, he immediately thought of Magnus' powers. That's when he got desperate.

He was a very good spokesman so he talked to the shadowhunters and convinced them that they had to meet in another time since he had gotten word that The Clave had heard of their location. The shadowhunters started accusing one another of betrayal and agreed promptly to meet in some other opportunity.

Jace could not get rid of the burning his body felt, but he was more concern about the fact that he felt his heart was on fire.

He could feel something was changing and even though he was not afraid of dying if Sebastian got killed, he ran the whole five miles back home. The reason he ran was because he knew that if Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and the others had found Sebastian and Clary, they would convince Clary to leave with them or just take her with them.

He knew for certain that he could not live without her. Jace also knew that even if Clary did not want to listen to her mother or Luke, she would listen to Simon. He knew that Simon would convince her to come back; he would tell her that they would find a way to separate him from Sebastian and Clary would go back with Simon and the others. She would think that he wanted to be separated from Sebastian.

He did not.

He knew that he probably should, but he couldn't disagree with him. He knew Sebastian was on the right track and that they could be great together. He knew Valentine would have wanted that. He also knew that he could not be without Clary. The mere thought of her leaving him, leaving them, made his heart burn even more. He ran faster and faster.

As soon as he reached the apartment he heard Clary scream Sebastian's name. For a second he thought maybe he was hurting her. He looked around and saw all of the destruction around the apartment and then another thought came; he thought they had been attacked and that Sebastian was hurt, he hurried up the stairs. That's when he saw them.

He felt rage for a split second, and then… _relief_.

Jace could feel in his heart relief that Clary and Sebastian were both fine. He knew that he should be angry because Sebastian was naked and in bed with Clary, but for some reason he could not be angry.

He saw Sebastian smile and hug Clary tighter, and then, he felt like a piece of him had died.

He saw Clary looking at him, her eyes widening with some feeling he could not place, and that's when he stopped feeling. He felt nothing. Not pain, not concern, certainly not happiness… nothing.

He dropped to his knees feeling drained both physically and spiritually. Clary jumped out of Sebastian's arms and from the bed and ran to Jace. She touched his face and lifted it up to look into his eyes. She thought for just a second that maybe _her_ Jace was back, but when she looked into his eyes, there was nothing.

She gasped and asked him "Are you hurt?" He looked into her eyes and did not know how to answer. He knew that something was screaming at him "YES I AM HURT!" But he did not know why. He shook his head negatively and looked back into her emerald green eyes, "God, she beautiful!" he thought. He saw tears forming in her eyes and said "No". She put her arms around him and he hugged her back, noticing for the first time that she was completely naked. He hugged her tighter, closed his eyes and smelled her hair. She started weeping into his shoulder, so he asked her "Why are you crying babe?" She looked into his eyes, searching for something but finding nothing and just cried harder.

Jace looked up to see Sebastian staring at them with loads of emotions playing in his face. He could see jealousy and anger along with longing, love and…_ lust?_

As soon as Sebastian saw Jace looking at him with a questioning look, he said in a whisper "I love her too and she belongs to me now". He spoke the words with love and concern; he used the tone you use when you are trying to explain a 5 year old why Santa did not bring him his present, or why his grandpa can't visit anymore.

Sebastian could hear Clary's cries increase in Jace's arms. He walked out of bed and tried to get her out of Jace's arms. Jace just let go of her with a pained expression, but Clary held on to him. She looked up at Sebastian and told him in between cries "You said I could have _him_"

These words shook Sebastian's core. Was she really asking him if she could still _love_ Jace? Or, was she asking him if she could _fuck_ Jace? Either way, he did not like the prospect. He did not know what to say, so he said nothing, he just stared at her and said with pain in his voice "Clarissa…" She cut him off by kissing him right on the mouth still holding onto Jace with passion and love and lust. Then she removed her lips from his and said "I belong to you forever now… let _him_ belong to _me, _pleeease"

Jace just stayed still, trying to make sense of it all. Why was Clary saying that she belonged to Sebastian? Why was she asking Sebastian to let him belong to her? He obviously knew what had happened and now the burning in his heart finally made sense. He knew that Sebastian loved them both, what he could not understand was what that meant for him. Was Sebastian _not_ going to allow him to _be_ with Clary any longer? Was he not going to let him love her? Could he survive if he was not with her, especially now that he was still touching and looking at her naked body? And the question that scared him the most; did Clary not love _him_ any longer?

As soon as that thought crossed his mind something shifted inside him and he dragged her closer to him instinctively. Sebastian did not miss the move and hold onto Clary tighter. She was in between them; both of her hands were touching one of them. She looked into her brother's eyes pleadingly and said "please my love".

Jace felt something weird inside when he heard her call Sebastian my love. Not pain, not anger… he did _not_ know what he was feeling, he just knew that he needed to hear her call _him_ "my love". He moved his hand and rested it on her waist and saw Sebastian's eyes moved to his hand on Clary's hip and then up to meet his eyes. Sebastian's eyes were filled with jealousy while Jace's eyes were empty.

Clary just kept on looking into Sebastian's eyes, pleading with him, willing him to allow her have Jace. She saw

tons of emotions playing on his face, but it was only the last one that really mattered to her… she saw the love her brother had for her show in his eyes.

Then, he said "Yes, you can have him".

A smile appeared on both hers and Jace's face, and then, she looked back at Sebastian and kissed him once more with all of the love she could gather from within her. He responded by putting his arms around her and deepening the kiss. Jace was just watching, and feeling himself get turned on.

Sebastian, being connected to Jace the way he was, smiled and released Clary's mouth just to whisper in her ear "I want to see _him_ belong to _you"_.

Clary looked back at him, not quite understanding immediately what he meant. It was not until she saw the lust on his eyes and the smile on his face that she got what he was saying. A small gasp escaped her lips and she shook her head "no". But Sebastian said "Yes my love… he'll belong to both of us… you'll belong to both of us… we will both belong to you forever" Then, she turned her softly towards Jace.

Jace knew what Sebastian was thinking even before he said it and even though he fully understood _all _the implications of _everything_ Sebastian was saying, he could not find it in himself to protest to any of it.

When Clary turned to look at Jace, she could now see feelings in his eyes; love being the main feeling pouring through him and shining. She could feel the love this Jace had for her and she wondered how he could love her when he was being controlled by Sebastian.

Sebastian having perceived her hesitation encouraged her by saying "Jace loves you… he always has… he always will… there is nothing I can do about it, but I love you both enough that I can share you with him and him with you"

Clary put her hands on Jace's face while Sebastian moved his hands up her body and rested them on her breasts. He started caressing her breasts, playing with her nipples. She brought her mouth to Jace's awaiting lips and started kissing him without any reserves.

Jace was already _ready_ so he was panting after just a kiss… it had also been so long since he had sex with anyone that he felt he was about to burst when he felt Clary's teeth bit down onto his lower lip. Her hands started moving into his body, she got him out of his jacket quickly and started working onto the buttons of his shirt.

In the meantime, Sebastian was ready for Clary so he moved his hands down her body and started touching her right in her core. He felt how wet she was and knew she was ready for him. He put a finger in and started touching her, stretching her for more. He felt he did not want to hurt her, but he did not know how much he could hold back now that he already knew how good it felt to be inside her. How _right_ it felt.

Clary forced herself to keep on working on Jace's buttons while she kissed him and Sebastian touched her. She could feel herself building up quickly. Jace was now touching her breasts, kissing her neck, trailing kisses down her collarbone, making his way to her breasts. Once he reached one of her nipples with his tongue she felt herself build up more and captured Sebastian's fingers inside her with her muscles. She then became desperate and ripped Jace's shirt off of him and moved swiftly to his pants. As soon as she lowered his zipper she felt his manhood hot, pulsing and… _big._

Jace felt Clary's hand dig into his pants and push them down his legs. At the same time Sebastian started lifting her up from the floor and she dragged him along. She knelt on the center of the bed, Sebastian was behind her and positioning himself to enter her. She was sweaty and panting.

"She looks so beautiful" Jace thought. He told her "I love you… you are _my_ angel". He took off his pants and his boxers and moved to her naked. She was looking at him with lust in her eyes, but also, love, sooo much love he could not even comprehend what was happening. As soon as Jace reached her he put his arms around her and she started kissing him and touching him, and then, Sebastian entered her with one thrust.

She gasped and a little whined escaped her lips. Jace opened his eyes and saw pain in her face and for just half a second, he hated Sebastian for hurting her. He could see him with his eyes closed and his head pushed back, his lips parted and his body vibrating from the rush of entering her. Jace felt himself grew even more erected and Clary noticed him growing on her hand.

As soon as the pain from Sebastian's penetration had left her a bit, she pushed Jace on the bed to lay on his back, then, without losing her connection to Sebastian who was holding her hard by her hips, she lowered her upper body down on Jace. She first put her breast on his face, and he sucked on them while she touched his cock and balls.

Sebastian recovered from the ecstasy of entering his sister after a minute or so and opened his eyes to see her in four, her bottom flush against his hips and her hands and mouth on Jace. He saw Jace's eyes darkened with lust and desire and looked into them. Jace stared back and Sebastian pounded into Clary hard. Jace smiled and kept on looking into his eyes, Sebastian kept on staring and pounding and he could not imagine a better situation to be in, that the one he was right now. He finally knew what it was to be loved he thought.

Clarissa trailed kisses down Jace's chest all the way down to his penis. Was it even possible that he was _bigger_ than Sebastian? I guess it was she answered her own thought. She passed her tongue tentatively around his tip and Jace moaned loudly and moved his eyes down to hers.

Jace started chanting "I love you, I love you, I love you…" and moaned once more when she put him in her mouth. She started sucking while rolling her tongue around his tip and his length, all the while getting lost in Sebastian's thrusts into her. She could feel that the pressure on her lower abdomen was getting to be too much for her, and when Sebastian spread her legs even more to get deeper into her she could not hold to moan with Jace inside her mouth.

After some time, she couldn't tell how much time, she felt they were_ all_ getting there at the same time: Was that possible? Were they _that_ connected?

Sebastian felt himself not being able to hold himself _or_ the demon inside him any longer and started really hammering into Clary, looking for his release.

Jace was close, so close… he told her, tried to get her to move away, but instead, she started to suck harder, more desperately, she let go of his member for just one second to tell him "I want to taste you". She kept on going up and down his length and around with her tongue.

Clary felt herself coming undone and now she knew what to expect so she welcomed it completely.

At the same time, she felt Jace twitch in her mouth and sucked one last time harder and deeper and felt him explode in her mouth. He tasted salty and rich. He tasted like heaven and she swallowed _all_ of him.

She was still coming when she felt Sebastian's release himself inside her. She came twice with his release and then collapsed on top of Jace's body. He brought her up his body and kissed her, and then Sebastian lay next to them, wrapping his legs around them both and kissed her too.

They both wrapped her in their arms and then, Sebastian brought his face closer to Jace's.

The blonde angel moved his face up and kissed him, _passionately_.

**Please review… Thank you for reading!**


	3. Discovering

**Thank you all for reading and for your feedback. Sorry it took so long for this new chapter. Only a couple more to go!**

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing at all… only this alternative story line for Ms. Clare's characters.

**Chapter 3: "Discovering"**

Clarissa could only stare at the two boys kissing. She had never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams, that she would ever be part of something like this. She could hardly force herself to think of the word;_ threesome._ How could she have gone from virgin to this? Why was she doing this? She could only think of one answer; Sebastian.

He had been the part in her life that had always been missing. She never needed a father, she had Luke. She had in Jocelyn a wonderful mother who had sacrificed so much for her. And when she had had Jace, she had felt happy but always afraid. She always felt he was too much for her, she always feared he would leave her when he realized. Now that she had Sebastian, she felt complete. She could feel his devotion and she somehow trusted him when he said he loved her. Having this Jace to love and be loved by, was just a plus.

She hugged them tighter and felt joy.

Sebastian took his lips apart from Jace's and kissed Clary softly on the lips. Then, he disentangled himself from them both and said: "You two rest for a bit. I am going to go make arrangements so we can meet the others and get this whole thing started"

Clary felt her heart stop. For a moment, she had felt happy and complete and had even imagined what it would be to remain in joyous glee for the rest of her life with these two boys loving her and her loving them. She had forgotten how much evil there still was in Sebastian. He was Lilith's son. He was still evil inside, and yet, she now loved him. She belonged to him. What did that mean? Was she evil as well now? Was she willing to let the world burn? Was she ready to stand and watch how innocent people died? Or her mom? Luke? Alec? Magnus? Isabelle? … Simon?

NO.

She could not let that happen. She knew she could still betray Sebastian. It would be easy to do too. Send a message to Magnus to let him and the others know where to meet them ready for battle, grab _glorious_ from Simon and use it on her brother. She tried to imagine herself doing it… she could imagine everything but hurting either Jace or Sebastian. Not knowing what glorious would do to them was too much of a risk. She now couldn't bring herself to imagine her life without either of them on it.

And yet… she_ had _to.

She hugged Jace tighter and he kissed her sleepily. He said "I love you Clary" and she believed him. A small tear escaped her eyes but he didn't notice. Jace was already sleeping quietly. Clary managed to get out of the bed without disturbing him. She moved swiftly to his clothes and found his stele.

She moved to the bathroom and started the shower. She did not lock the door because she didn't want either of them to suspect anything. Then, she scribbled a message to Magnus letting him know that they would not be at the Seventh Sacred Site and that she would let them know when and where to meet them. "Be ready" she added.

She used the stele to draw two iratzes on herself, one on the top of her right thigh, the other one on her neck. She got in the shower and started cleaning herself. Only when she started washing her most intimate part did she realize that she had forgotten all the talks her mother had giving her about _being safe._

She froze in place. Millions of things going through her head, she started hyperventilating. She did not hear the door opening. She just stood there under the hot water, feeling colder than she had ever felt.

When Jace saw her just standing there, he got immediately worried. He saw her broken and his heart broke in tiny pieces. He thought "this is my fault". He got in the shower with her and just hugged her tight. He held her there for a couple of minutes before she started crying. He whispered soft words to her, he told her with tiny kisses how much he loved her, but she kept on crying.

He started to get desperate and asked her "Should I call Sebastian?" That seemed to take her out of her crying crisis, she said "No, please, no" He felt relief and guilt. He kept holding her and he said "I'm sorry, this is my fault" She looked at him, grabbed his face in between her hands and said "Look at me! This is NOT your fault… this is all on me" and she cried.

Jace asked her why was she crying and she told him. Jace thought of the possibility of her being pregnant with Sebastian's baby and felt jealous. She saw it on her face and said: "It's just I don't want to have a baby, but if I did, I would rather to have a baby with you… to be sure our baby will be all goodness inside… And now, that will never happen"

It was Jace's turn to cry now. He had never wished to have a baby…No, he had never wished to be a father, but as soon as he heard Clary mentioned _their_ baby, he saw _her._

He grabbed Clary on her arms and kissed her over and over again. He kissed her jaw and down her neck. He frowned when he saw the iratze… he said "He hurt you" and felt rage inside for a split second and then it was gone. Clary didn't say anything. He kept on kissing down her body and then lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her back against the shower wall. She gasped when she felt the cold tile on her back. Jace immediately put her down and moved away from her.

She grabbed his hand, turned the shower off and took him back to the bedroom. There, Clary climbed in the bed, Jace followed her and lay on top of her. Kissing her breasts and touching her body with urgency. Clary felt herself ready and she wanted Jace more than anything. She knew this Jace loved her, even when it was not her Jace. She closed her eyes and said "I love you… I want you…please" She needed to feel him inside. She wanted him coming inside her. She wanted his seed to kill Sebastian's.

He entered her carefully and still, he saw her face twist in pain. He waited for her to get used to his size before he started moving. She felt like heaven to Jace and he could not imagine not being with her like this every single day for the rest of his life. He kept on kissing her, whispering to her how much he loved her. She moved with him and very soon she felt herself coming. Jace came with her and she felt him spilled himself inside her.

He stayed like that, inside her, holding her, kissing her, until they both heard Sebastian saying with humor in his voice "You kids should not be doing _that_ without me"

Clary hugged Jace tighter and buried her face on the crook of his neck. Sebastian came closer to the bed and told Jace "Go get clean up, we've got work to do"

Clary had expected for Jace to say something like "fuck off" or to refuse to go, instead, he pull out of her, kiss her softly on the lips and left.

She stared after him and Sebastian said "You still love him" It was not a question, but more of a statement, he said it without any feeling, it was like he was just stating the obvious.

Clary felt the need to answer though, she said "Yes, I will always love him… but I belong with you like you belong with me"

Sebastian positioned himself on top of Clary, holding his weight in his arms and simply said "Forever". He then scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bathroom. He started the bath and removed his clothes. Got in with her and cleaned her up. He kissed her and said little. Once they were ready he said "I talked to the others and we've decided to postpone our meeting for a little while. I got word that the Clave somehow were preparing themselves for battle and I can't risk an attack on our troops before they get changed"

"Changed?" asked Clary. "Yes love, changed. You will see, it will be amazing, they will all bow down to us" Sebastian said. Clary could see that he had not changed. She had changed. She had changed so much she was having a hard time recognizing herself. But for some reason, despite of her change, she knew goodness; and because of this, she knew she was the key to their salvation.

Sebastian said "Jace and I have to go talk to some downworlders now, fix some things so the three of us can take a little break before we get everything started. Will you be OK by yourself?"

Clary said "Yes, I think I need to rest" She hid her excitement very well. She knew now what she had to do and she was hoping she would have the time to do it before the battle.

As soon as they left, she went to Jace's room and grabbed the Herondale dagger and cut her wrists. She put the blood into Sebastian's flask, in his coffee, she put it anywhere she thought he may consume it. She also saved a good amount of it and dried it. She got the idea from her daddy dearest. Then she draw and iratze and watched as the wound closed.

All of the following week, while they traveled and enjoyed each other, she watched Sebastian consume her blood. Her "angel" tainted blood. She saw little changes in him and she hoped it would be enough.

By the end of the week, after making love, Sebastian told them both that he loved them and that they would be soon ruling the world. He told them that he had now over 80 shadowhunters who were ready to follow them, especially now that all of Valentine's children were in this together.

Jace was so thrilled that Clary had a hard time remembering what _her_ Jace had told her in those brief moments he was himself. She had a hard time seeing the real Jace under all of his world's destruction planning and hearing him talk to Sebastian in the loving way she had once heard him talk to Alec.

Whenever she tried to get them to change their plans, it was Jace who "calmed her down" and told her "not to worry". Whenever she tried to show them how good this world was, they would both dismiss her observations and try to get her distracted with love making. It worked most times.

By the end of the second week, Clary could feel that the time for the battle was almost here. By Saturday, Sebastian told them both "Everything is ready. Tomorrow at midnight we will meet the others in the Seventh Sacred Site"

Later on that evening, Clary excused herself and went to the bathroom. On her way she had taken Jace's stele. She sent a message to Magnus saying "Tomorrow at midnight. 7th Sacred Site. Bring GLORIOUS"

She then walked back out into the dining room where the two boys were laughing. She kissed them both and then said "I love you", she grabbed them by the hand and lead them to the master bedroom where they had first been together.

Once there, she started undressing Jace while Sebastian groped her from behind. She kissed Jace's chest and all the way down to his belly button. Then she turned and opened Sebastian's shirt. She kissed her nipples while she opened his belt buckle. Jace moved aside the straps of her dress and let it fall to the floor, Clary was only wearing tiny pink panties and Jace kissed down her neck, back, bottom and all the way to her thighs. He could feel himself tight inside his pants. He watched Clary pull Sebastian's pants and boxers down to his ankles and when he looked up he saw Sebastian smile at him.

Clary went down on her knees and put it inside her mouth while Sebastian dragged Jace's lips to his and kissed him ferociously. He let go of Jace's swollen lips and lifted Clary up and onto the bed. Then he went back for Jace.

He undid the button on Jace's pants and then pulled them down his legs while kneeling. He grabbed Jace's ready member with one hand, admiring it, and then he licked it from its base to the tip before putting it inside his mouth. He sucked hard on it and Jace closed his eyes and gasp. He had never had anyone do it this good. He felt himself building up quickly, but before he could go any further, Sebastian released him from his mouth and said "You taste _heavenly_. Now I want you inside her"

Clary, who had been staring open mouthed, felt as turned on as ever. She wanted to see more. She wanted them to do more, but all of the sudden, they were both on her.

Jace grabbed her in his arms and placed her on top of him. She had not been on top so far. She didn't know what to do. She knew Sebastian would have never given her the opportunity to be on top, but Jace wanted her to take him and she wanted it too. Jace saw the look of hesitation on her face and smiled at her. He said "I'll guide you. If you want to" Clary said "Yes, I want to"

Sebastian was watching with a grin on his face and when Jace looked at him with a questioning look that asked "Is this alright?" He just nodded and went to position himself in between Jace's legs and behind Clary. He whispered in her ear "Don't worry, I'll guide you and we'll show him a good time". He could see on the mirror in front of them her smile.

He lifted her up a bit and helped her lower herself into Jace. They both gasped and Sebastian felt himself twitch with desire. Once Clary was ready, he put his hands on her hips and started helping her roll them back and forth, up and down. She was doing a good job at letting herself be guided and Sebastian could tell by Jace's expression how good it must feel.

He kept it up and Clary started going on faster and faster and harder and harder and Jace's breathing got more and more ragged and Sebastian himself felt needing to release himself. He lifted Jace's legs carefully enough to not disturb Clary on top of him and then looked into Jace's eyes. Jace looked at him and nodded, then said "Please Sebastian!" so he entered him quickly and then after only a couple of thrusts more he came inside him. Clary and Jace came together only a second later. They all fell into the bed in a mess of sweaty bodies and harsh breathings.

A minute later, Clary said again, only louder than a whisper "I love you" and closed her eyes knowing that the next day she may lose one of them.


End file.
